Trouble, Adventure and Hogwarts!
by Sabaku no Yumi
Summary: NarutoxHP crossover. Team Kakashi and team Gai go to Hogwarts to protect a certain wizard. Follow our ninjas as they struggle with magic, homework and teachers stranger than their own. PLS REVIEW!T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Yo, minna! Um, this is my first fanfic ever, but I'll try to write it as best as I can! I should warn you, that English is not my mother language, so please don't kill me if there are collossal mistakes... hehe. ' Sooo... let's get to the point. This is a NarutoxHP Xover, 'cuz I love such crossovers so MUCH! I own neither Naruto, nor Harry Potter. I have no pairings decided yet but there will be in due time. Read and Enjoy as much as you can! _

"Blah" - English (not in this chappie)

_"Blah"_ - Jappanese

_'Blah'_ - Thoughts

There was a knock on the door, which made the blond woman sleeping on her desk wake up. She slowly opened her amber eyes and blinked several times, trying to adjust to the sunlight entering the vast room from the wide windows. After clearing her throat, she yelled, _"Enter!"_

The door slid open and another middle-aged woman entered the office. She wrinkled her nose after seeing the ink on the left cheek of the blond behind the desk. The newcomer sighed and left some papers she was carrying in front of the other woman, her shoulder-length dark hair hiding her soft smile.

"_You were sleeping again, weren't you, Tsunade-sama?"_ asked the black-haired.

"_I was just resting my eyes, Shizune!"_ protested Tsunade, after cleaning the ink from her face with a handkerchief. She looked at the other woman and then out the window; it was dawn. She had spent another night at the Hokage tower, no wonder she needed some rest.

Now with the Akatsuki roaming the Five Great Countries and Orochimaru supposedly dead, Tsunade was wondering what to do. She was glad that at least Konoha wasn't in war; otherwise her duties as Hokage would become more difficult than they had ever been so far. The blond woman sighed, scanned her desk for a left-over bottle of sake and grunted something about not being able to do her morning activities after she found nothing.

"_An important client came earlier, Hokage-sama_," announced Shizune after seeing that Tsunade was just going to ask her to bring some sake.

"_What kind of client?"_ inquired the blond, completely forgetting about her morning routine (drinking, of course); Konohagakure needed money, for its supplies on almost everything were very few.

"_He looked pretty strange, if you ask me. The man said he knew you, I think you should talk to him personally, Tsunade-sama,"_ the Hokage's assistant waited for an answer, as she stood before the desk, looking a bit frightened of the piles of documentary, threatening to fall any second now.

The Hokage scratched the back of her head sleepily and waved, thus showing Shizune to invite the client in.

After a curt nod, the black-haired woman exited the room and closed the door behind her back. She was heard telling someone to enter the Hokage's office.

Yawning for the nth time in the last twelve hours, Tsunade tried to give herself the most appropriate and impressive appearance she could master at the moment. The woman straightened her clothes and sat upright, hands folded on the desk in front of her.

For the second time this morning someone knocked on the heavy door and Tsunade barked _"You may enter!"_

All of Godaime's efforts were gone to a waste after a tall, silver-haired man walked into the room. His silver beard was almost reaching the stone floor and he wore the most interesting clothes a Shinobi could ever imagine. The pointed purple hat and the same coloured robes, the half-moon spectacles and his twinkling blue eyes gave off a majestic aura, which made Tsunade look like a little dirty kitten compared to him.

"_Good morning_, _Tsunade. My, my, you sure look impressive behind the Hokage's desk," _the silver-haired man greeted in perfect Japanese with a smile and a wave of his hand.

"_Y-you…" _stammered the Hokage, gaping at the old man_. "Dumbledore Albus! I would've never guessed you would ever come to Konoha again after the last visit you paid Sandaime." _

Surprise was written all over the Hokage's face. After she regained her ability to speak, she asked, _"May I inquire the reason behind your sudden appearance?"_

* * *

"_Everything you say just pisses me off!" _yelled an overexcited and angry blond teen. He wore an orange jumpsuit with a little bit of black on the shoulders. He was pointing at a black-eyed boy, standing next to him on a bridge, the sunshine reflecting itself on the blonde's forehead protector with the Leaf of Konoha embedded in it.

The other boy just smiled a fake smile and looked away after muttering _"Stuff it, dickless." _

His short black shirt revealed his pale skin and was another thing that angered his cerulean-eyed teammate. His black orbs drifted to the only girl from their team, who was leaning on the bridge's railing.

The water in the river reflected the sunbeams and shot them directly at her bright-green orbs. Sighing she lifted her head, which caused her bubblegum pink bangs to reveal her face's fair complexion and slightly large forehead. She directed her gaze towards the angry blond teen and then at the other boy, frowning at the sight of his warm, but still fake, smile.

"_Mattaku, I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is… Probably helping an old woman or something like that… Humpf, as if," _said the medic sarcastically and straightened her red shirt with the white circle on the back and her short skirt, under which she wore dark shorts, leaving only a small part of above and below her knees revealed, because of her high fighting boots.

"_Ano, Sakura-chan… do you want to go to Ichiraku, while waiting for sensei?"_ asked the blue-eyed, hope evident in his voice.

"_I'm not going on a date with you, Naruto, if that is what you are thinking. And besides, two hours have already passed, Kakashi-sensei should be here any…"_

The three teens heard a _'Poof!'_ and from a cloud of smoke came out a man, the style of his silvery-grey hair breaking the rules of gravity to pieces.

"_Yo!"_ he greeted cheerfully, his only visible eye arched, as he was smiling beneath the mask, which was covering most of his face.

"… _moment,"_ finished Sakura, a blank expression on her face and after that screamed angrily along with Naruto_, "YOU'RE LATE!"_

"_Ah, wary, wary… You see I was just passing a high building when a piano…"_

"_Right! Another lie!"_ yelled again both Naruto and Sakura.

The third teen just looked at the newcomer blankly, not knowing what expression to put on his face.

"_Well, at least Sai believes me,"_ stated Kakashi, after he pulled out a green little book, which read 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"_Hmm, not really,"_ said Sai, still looking at the silver-haired Jounin.

Kakashi sweat-dropped, chuckled nervously and after that told his team to go to the Hokage tower.

"_Tsunade-sama said she had a pretty interesting mission in the store for you three,"_ said the Copy Nin and disappeared with another _'Poof!'_

Sakura lifted a pink eyebrow and looked at her teammates, smiling a bit.

"_Let's go, shall we?"_

* * *

"_Enter!"_ Godaime's voice was heard behind the door of her office. Pushing the door open, Naruto walked in, his trademark grin plastered on his face, eyes closed and completely oblivious to his surroundings, yelled, _"Tsunade-OBAACHAN! Sensei told us that… Oof!" _

The Kyuubi vessel fell backwards after a heavy book about medical herbs hit him square in the face.

"_You forgot this yesterday, Sakura,"_ told Tsunade her apprentice after the young kunoichi entered the room along with Sai.

The black-haired boy examined all the people in the room emotionlessly. Besides Tsunade, Kakashi, Maito Gai, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten, there was a man, who caught the boy's attention immediately. The old man's appearance was shockingly different than anything that Sai had seen. Before he could say something, Naruto picked himself up, after Sakura had casually taken her book back and thanked her master and eyeing the silver-beard man, pointed a finger at him and said in his usual loud voice, _"Oi, ojii-san, who are you, Tsunade-obaachan's boyfriend? I must warn you she gambles and drinks a lot! "_

With this he earned a hard punch on the head, given him by Sakura.

"_Baka! How can you be so ignorant?" _she glared at the boy, which now held his head in his arms, running around the office, screaming _"Itai! Itai! Sakura-chan! Itai!"_

'_He has no idea how master acts when she's angry!' __**'Damn straight!'**_

'_I'm gonna get it afterwards…'_

'…'

'_I guess it's Naruto's destiny to remain a fool.'_

'_He's at it again.'_

'_Naruto-kun sure has a youthful spirit!'_

'_My rival Kakashi is blessed with such a youthful student, ne?'_

Sai sighed and held his foot forward, tripping Naruto, who fell with a loud 'THUD' on the hard floor.

"_Oi! What was that for, teme?"_ he shouted angrily.

"_Dickless…"_

"_Idiot,"_ finished the Hyuuga.

"_SILENCE!"_ howled Tsunade, banging her fists on her desk, causing it to split into two and the mountains of documents to disperse and to start flying around the room and out of the open windows.

"_Shizune!"_ the Hokage assistant's head popped through the door, as soon, as the medic heard the blond woman's voice. _"Collect all the papers! ASAP!"_

The young woman sighed and nodded, mentally cursing everything she could think of.

When things calmed down, Tsunade's stern look went through all the people in the office, finally stopping on the old man, who was chuckling all the time during the cerulean-eyed teenager's performance and was eating something he was taking out of his pocket.

"_Now listen, all of you. This is Dumbledore Albus, a headmaster of a school, in which is located a person we are supposed to guard. The school is called Hogwarts and they teach witchcraft and wizardry there,"_ she paused so the information could sink in.

"_Tsunade-shihou, sumimasen, demo… witchcraft and wizardry?"_ Sakura asked confused, voicing the other shinobi's thoughts.

"_That's right, Sakura. Magic. Albus-san here will explain to you the details of this mission Team Kakashi and Team Gai will handle,"_ the Godaime turned towards Dumbledore, motioning for him to start talking.

"_Thank you, Tsunade,"_ he smiled at the Hokage and then continued his speech. _"As you already know I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is located in England. The boy I hired you to guard is Harry Potter; he is around your age and has gone through a lot in the last four years. The person I want you to protect Harry from is called Lord Voldemort – an extremely dangerous man. He and his followers have just gained power and are trying to take over the Wizarding world, like he tried to do fifteen years ago. Your Hokage told me you are one of her best ninjas she could spare at the moment, so I have high hopes for you all. Quite unfortunately I must go now, but I will come to collect you tomorrow at the same time."_

Dumbledore bowed smiling and left the room before anybody could say a word.

After a few moments of silence, Neji spoke up, _"Hokage-sama, from what I've heard the school is located in England,"_ he looked at his comrades. _"We can't speak English."_

"_Don't be such babies, you'll find a way to speak in English. I don't have time to worry about such things, since the amount of money we are talking about is a lot and I cannot afford refusing. You are all Shinobi, right?"_ said an angry Tsunade and received nods from the ninjas in the room.

"_Good,"_ the Godaime turned towards the younger Nins. "_You will gather tomorrow at a place where Gai and Kakashi will lead you to. From there you will take a portkey, which will take you to England along with Albus Dumbledore. All the other details of this task will be cleared to you later on. If you have no more questions, you may go prepare for tomorrow. Except for Gai and Kakashi, you are dismissed." _

* * *

"_Stupid Tsunade-obaachan!_ _How are we supposed to learn a whole new language in a day? Even the thought makes me hungry,"_ Naruto looked at Sakura pleadingly._ "Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, wanna…"_

"_No."_

"_But why?"_ whined the blond and got hit on the head one more time.

"_I can't right now, I need to go to the hospital. I have patients waiting for me,"_ and the pink-haired kunoichi headed towards the place she could practice her abilities as a medic-nin freely. The streets of Konoha were as busy as they were any other day, filled with different people and scents. The kunoichi pretty much enjoyed this and liked her village mainly because of this.

"_Tch, Sasuke-teme kicks in again…"_ muttered the blond under his breath, putting his hands behind his head and walked off to Ichiraku.

Unfortunate for him, Sakura heard him and stopped dead in her tracks. It was like the streets emptied in an instant and she was alone, her bangs, covering her face. She turned around to glare at her unpredictable teammate, but only saw his back. Her fists clenched and she gritted her teeth, but then closed her eyes and calmed herself down. She opened her green orbs and yelled after Naruto, now smiling, _"I'll come, if Sai comes as well!"_

The Kyuubi vessel turned beaming at his female teammate. Sakura laughed at the kitsune's expression and grabbed Sai's hand, dragging him along with her. The dark-haired Nin didn't have the slightest idea what was going on, so he put on again his fake smile, as he and his comrades were walking towards the ramen stand.

When they reached Ichiraku's, Naruto ordered three cups of Miso Ramen, not caring at all about Sakura or Sai's tastes. Discussing the mission that was supposed to start tomorrow, the ninjas didn't notice when they finished their meal. Somehow the blond was able to convince their onyx-eyed friend to pay the bill and soon after was gone, muttering that he had to pack some instant ramen for tomorrow, leaving Sai and Sakura alone in front of the stand.

"_See you tomorrow, Sai,"_ said Sakura and started walking away.

"_Yeah, see ya, Ugly,"_ the black-head smiled.

Ichiraku didn't have time to react and run for his life as something black went crashing into his store, ruining the whole stand.

_ Congrats if you were able to read it till the end! Will you tell me how horrible it was in your reviews? Based on them, I'll see whether I should continue this FF or not, so please REVIEW! Sore ja na!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo! Here's the seccond chapter of the fanfic! It's not very long, but I hope you like it . Thank you, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, Meca Vegeta, grumpywinter and ArjunaAnja for the reviews. For grumpywinter: I do plan that the nins would use wands AND jutsus in Hogwarts, but mostly their techniques. After all the Naruto characters **are** Shinobi '. Have a nice reading. I own neither Naruto, nor Harry Potter. _

* * *

Naruto's yawning finally caused Sakura to start shooting reproaching looks at him, while Sai was counting how many times his blond teammate had opened his mouth that morning. The three ninjas were waiting alongside with Team Gai at the north gate of Konoha. The sun was just coming up the horizon and shining over the tips of the trees of the green forest which was not far from the gate. As usually Kakashi was late and everybody was nervously looking around for any signs that the silver-haired Jounin was coming. 

While the seven Shinobi were waiting for the last man of their eight-person team, Lee was trying to convince Sakura that her youthful eyes were shining brighter than the morning sun and that she probably had drank from the spring of youth before she came to the meeting place. Meanwhile Tenten was slamming her head repeatedly at Neji's because of her jump-suited friend's antics and the long-haired Jounin just stood there with a stoic face putting great efforts into not scolding or do the same as his female teammate, the only difference that his forehead would be making contact not with a shoulder, but with the solid gate next to him. Seeing what his mini copy was doing, Gai only gave the boy thumbs up behind the pink-haired kunoichi's back and this made the Hyuuga roll his eyes; a thing he did rarely. Sai was just acting like himself, in other words – stood there emotionless.

Finally Kakashi came out of a cloud, which was followed by the usual reactions of Naruto and Sakura. Poor Lee was standing in front of the pink-head, when she angrily raised her finger at the place where her sensei was standing, thus hitting Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast and sending him a few feet away. She was just about to ask him whether he was alright when he jumped on his feet and yelled enthusiastically, _"Sakura-san! The spring time of youth is burning inside you like a youthful fire!"_

"_Um, yeah, sure…"_ answered Sakura a bit puzzled. She was never going to get used to Lee's the manner of speaking. The girl was wondering how his teammates coped with two 'Gai's' in their team, when she wasn't able to deal with one.

"_Are we finally get going then?"_ asked Team Kakashi's leader smiling.

"_You are the one to talk,"_ mumbled Naruto as the platoon headed out after checking their wireless communication.

The eight-man cell was traveling in a formation, in which Team Gai was in front of Team Kakashi, due to their speed.

* * *

"_**I want you to be very careful when your teams teleport to England. I hope my choice of Ninjas was correct, since the Akatsuki are targeting Naruto. Now with him abroad, they won't go after Kyuuby, unless they find out where the boy is. If there is a possibility that this might happen while you are on this year-long mission, I want one of you to report to me immediately,"**_ _explained the Godaime to the Jounins standing in her office. They only nodded and the woman continued._ _**"Knowing the methods of the organization, they will are probably having spies here in Konoha, so only your teams, Shizune and I know about this mission. I want it to be kept this way, understood?"**__ after receiving a positive answer, the Hokage sent off the two men._

* * *

The ninjas reached their destination in a short amount of time. 

They stopped at a small clearing, surrounded by thick trees where Dumbledore was waiting for them. This didn't surprise the Shinobi, for they had learnt this fact from Neji halfway through the woods. All eight of them gave the silver-bearded man a curt nod for a greeting and waited for further instructions.

The old man only lifted an eyebrow at the rude way the Nins greeted him, but he guessed that was their manner. Dumbledore cleared his throat and started talking, _"You will be traveling to a certain pub, called 'The Leaky Cauldron' with the help of this portkey,"_ he showed them an old hat, lying on the ground. When receiving questioning looks, the wizard told them not to worry and that it wouldn't do them any harm. _"From there we will discuss your mission in more details and I will leave you to look around. Now hold on to this hat. Three, two…" _

'_What the…?'_ thought Naruto before he felt strange. He needed to blink a few times to realize that all of them were spinning fast. He looked to his left and saw Kakashi's bored expression and next to the Jounin was Sakura, looking like she was going to throw out. On the kitsune's right were Sai, Neji and Tenten, the latter was staring with wide chocolate eyes directly at the hat and refusing to look any other way. On the other hand, Lee and Gai were enjoying themselves immensely, thinking of this as training. The blond only heard when Dumbledore told them to let go on three.

"_One, two…"_ too eager to get on his feet as soon as possible, the blue-eyed let go on two and soon felt that he landed on a cold floor.

Before he was able to get up, something knocked the air out of him. Just when he opened his eyes, he heard a loud "THUD!" next to his outstretched right hand and then some jingling of something metal.

"_Oh, crap,"_ he recognized Tenten's voice and realized she was on top of him. She pushed herself up and held a hand towards him, which he took and also stood up.

After helping the blond up, Tenten noticed that the two of them were in a small room lit by a few candles. The room was full with gold, some sort of strange money and other expensive-looking possessions. On the floor was lying Sakura, covered in coins from head to toe, her gloved arm the only thing that could make her presence clear. Obviously the two girls had also let go earlier, hoping the bad feeling would end. The young kunoichi's fist clenched and the pink-head shot up, yelling in frustration _"I hate this place already!" _

"_Ano, Sakura-chan… where are we?"_ asked Naruto, still looking around with interest.

"_How should I know, baka?"_ her glare went unnoticed by her teammate. _"Some kind of a safe, maybe… Hey, why are there only three of us?"_ she added after noticing her other teammates were absent.

"_Dunno,"_ Tenten raised her shoulders. _"Maybe something went wrong and we got stuck here. At least there's a door, let's try opening it,"_ the girl suggested after seeing a large massive looking door on her left. She went to it and pushed it, but it wouldn't budge.

"_Stand back! I'll try!"_ announced Naruto, happy that he had a chance to perform his technique. _"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_ he yelled and his clone appeared next to him. The blond held out his hand and the other Naruto started forming a spinning ball of air.

The Kyuubi vessel dismissed his Kagebunshin and went straight at the door, crashing his _"RASENGAN!"_ into it, causing a cloud of smoke to appear.

After the cloud cleared the three Shinobi saw that there was a small crack on the solid door. Sakura clenched her fist and went running at her 'opponent'.

"_SHANNARO!"_ when the girl's fist made contact with its target, everything in the room began to shake, towers of coins started falling. _"The stupid thing doesn't even have a hole on it!"_ protested Sakura, her green eyes glued to the now slightly bigger crack.

"_Kuso… What do we do know?"_ asked angrily Naruto.

"_Where are Naruto, Sakura and Tenten?"_ was the first thing Kakashi asked after Sai, Gai, Lee, Neji, Dumbledore and himself landed on their feet on the floor of a poorly lit pub. There weren't many clients, but the few who saw the odd looking people were shocked, to say the least.

An old witch pushed her friend, pointing at the newcomers with her finger, not bothering to be polite. They only met the infamous Hyuuga glare, which made them leave their table and walk out the door of the pub.

Suddenly a small man, with white hair approached the Ninjas and Dumbledore. He smiled at the silver-bearded man and looked at Konoha's Shinobi.

"What brings you here, Mr. Dumbledore?" the man asked in a language that wasn't understandable for Kakashi and the others.

"I would like to reserve rooms for my friends here, Tom," the wizard told the person, who was obviously the bar-tender. "But… there is one problem," he turned towards the two Jounins. _"We are missing…"_ he did a headcount, _"three people?"_

Both Gai and Kakashi gave curt nods and Dumbledore frowned. He looked at Tom and started saying something but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"We would like two large bedrooms. It will be nice if they are next to each other," the Jounin spoke in almost perfect English and thus received glares from his companions.

The bar-tender bowed and led all of them up a flight of stairs where he showed the Shinobi their rooms. Dumbledore dismissed the man and entered one of the rooms along with the five foreigners.

"_What's going on here?"_ asked for the first time Gai, obviously worried about his only female student. He looked at the old man questionable, his glare demanding for an answer.

"_It seems like our three friends let go of the portkey too early and thus were transported someplace else,"_ he stroke his beard thoughtfully. _"I have never heard of such an event, so I don't know where the three of them might be right now,"_ he looked at the Shinobi and finished quickly, _"but I think they are not too far from here, maybe somewhere on Diagon Alley." _

"_Diagon Alley?"_ Neji asked frowning.

"_Yes, the alley you will see just by looking through that window,"_ the silver-head pointed towards a window and all of the Shinobi's gazes were directed towards it.

Lee gaped at the marvelous street before his eyes. There were so many shops with things the five of them had never seen before. The sight was so colorful and strange for them that even Sai had to blink a few times, before fully comprehending where they were. The street was full people chattering about different things: a group of teenagers were making jokes and laughing while walking down the alley; a mother was scolding at her two children; some witches were sitting in a nearby shop, talking excitedly.

Kakashi shook his head and put a hand on his wire-less transmitter.

"_Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, do you hear me?"_ he asked in the little microphone on his vest. After he repeated the question a several times, a buzzing sound was heard and Naruto's voice rang into the Shinobi's ears.

"_KAKASHI-SENSEI!"_ all of the Ninjas in the room twitched in the pain they felt in their ears from the blonde's loud manner of speaking, in this case – shouting. _"Kakashi-sensei, you've got to get us outta here!"_ shrieked the kitsune before a 'BANG' was heard and Sakura's voice echoed in the room the six men were in, causing the Shinobi to fall on the flour, clutching their heads.

"_BAKA! Stop panicking!"_ after this she continued calmer. _"Kakashi-sensei, we're in a room, filled with some kind of money and other expensive-looking stuff."_

"_Oh, okay,"_ Kakashi got on his feet again and so did the others.

"_What do you mean by OKAY?!"_ the five of them fell yet again, this time from the sound of Naruto's, Sakura's AND Tenten's voice.

Before Kakashi could answer Dumbledore's calm voice explained what had happened to the three Shinobi.

"_I think I know where they are. Off we go towards Gringotts, the bank of the Wizarding World,"_ with a wave of his hand, he gestured that the five men should follow.

The group exited the pub and began their short trip towards the bank. It was easy to spot, for the great white building was towering above the other smaller ones.

During the short walk to the bank, the different sights were like a fist for the ninjas' eyes. But it looked like they were the center of attention on the Alley, as people of different ages stopped to whisper at their friends and family when Konoha's finest Shinobi walked by.

"_How did you learn English in one night, rival Kakashi?"_ asked Gai after he flashed his trade mark grin at a young woman, who was looking at him strangely.

"_My Sharingan,"_ answered simply the Copy Nin shooting a quick gaze towards the other Jounin.

* * *

"_We better tell Pein-sama about this,"_ a cold voice was heard near the spot the Konoha Shinobi had disappeared. 

"_Then hurry up and lets' go there,"_ another voice said.

* * *

_Tadadam! I'm waiting for your reviews with anxiety. I'm sorry if there are many mistakes and if you had hard time understanding what I had written. Also I'll be going to the seaside and will come back on the 14th, so I won't be able to update until at least the 20th. Well now... ja na! _


End file.
